nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
We Didn't Start the Fire
'"We Didn't Start the Fire" '''is the eighth and finale episode of ''Hellfire, the ninth season, and the 164th episode overall. It was narrated by Mets, airing on July 17, 2015. In the episode, the story behind Katherine's kidnapping is revealed and a Where Are They Now Segment airs. The episode was named after "We Didn't Start the Fire" by Billy Joel. This was Mets the Mailman's last episode as regular Storyteller. He would be succeeded by Katarina in the following season. Mets returned to narrate several of the 2016 Specials. The Episode DOPPLER HOME TWO DAYS AGO Katherine Devereaux had lived as Mary Jane Doppler for four months. Her children had all assumed their new identities and were excited to take up life anew in Key West, Florida. But Katherine knew that eventually, one day, her past would come back to haunt her. She just never knew it was going to be Bryce Johnston. He came to the house through the front door. She even welcomed him. But then he pulled the gun on her. And told her she was going to pay for what she did to Christie. At the time, she couldn't even remember who Christie was. It wasn't until later that night that she remembered Christie as Bryce's lover. The woman who died under direction of Cecil. Austin had not been her killer. But Bryce apparently thought so. He thought Katherine had been in cahoots. Bryce told Katherine to get the children. She didn't have time to tell one to call 911. They gathered in the living room. And Katherine attacked. Bryce slammed her against the wall and window. The window cracked. Missy Devereaux cut her hand on the glass. On their way out the door, Katherine grabbed a postcard and told Missy to hold it, getting her blood on it. Then she stuck it in the mailbox when Bryce was unlocking his car. The five Devereauxs loaded into it. Then the hoods went on. And black. YESTERDAY Katherine was forced out of the school with Bryce. He took her to a warehouse in Key Largo. She didn't cry. She had to remain strong for her children. For Austin. And for herself. WAREHOUSE TODAY Bryce looked out the window. Police cars had parked outside. Storm clouds were forming overhead. "Since we have a few minutes," Katherine said, slouching on a crate, "Do you want to tell me why you kidnapped me? And my kids?" "You know why," Bryce growled. "Enlighten me," Katherine said, leaning back. Thunder roared and the rain began. "You and Austin murdered Christie," Bryce said, "Don't deny it." "I will," Katherine said, "Because we didn't. Cecil didn't tell us about Christie until after she died. Not even the Priest knew." "I don't believe you," Bryce said, "Christie was all I had. You took her from me!" "Okay," Katherine said, "Clearly you're deranged. Didn't know that about you. I'll remove you from my Christmas card list." Bryce glared at her. One thing that surprised Katherine was that since her kidnapping, he had not been violent at all. He didn't even tie her up in the warehouse. "Bryce," Katherine said, but then stopped. She was about to pin the blame on Cecil. But what good would that do? Bryce would continue his revenge. "Bryce," Katherine said again, this time softer, "Do you really think Christie would want you to be doing all this? Why didn't you move on with the rest of us?" "You lit this fire," Bryce said, "I have to extinguish it." Cas watched as another swarm of police cars arrived to force Bryce out with Katherine. This was to end now. Bryce sat across from Katherine, contemplating his options. He was going to jail. That much was certain. Everything he had done was done on impulse. He found out Katherine was in Key West. He was already in Orlando. It didn't take long to find her, but he never had an end game. "RELEASE THE HOSTAGE," a police radio screamed outside. Had that been on for a while? Bryce couldn't remember. "Bryce?" someone said in the warehouse. Katherine was looking the other way. Bryce looked around. "Bryce." Bryce exhaled. Christie was standing in the doorway. She was surrounded in light. "Let's go, Bryce," Christie said. She pointed to the fake gun Bryce had used to kidnap the Devereauxs. Bryce took the gun and walked outside with Christie. Landon and Sabrina ducked as gunfire erupted. Bryce came out waving a gun, smiling. The police had fired. Bryce fell. And finally, at long last, it was over. =WHERE ARE THEY NOW? = Katherine Devereaux and her four children fled the country, having had enough of the kidnapping bullshit. They settled down in France, where they never encountered another serial killer or deranged boyfriend. Cecil Wannaker died in a prison brawl in 2019. No one cared. Deputy Oliver Winthrop eventually gave up on Sabrina, found someone else, and married. He remained close friends with Sabrina. Cas and Theo adopted a daughter who they named Ruby. Silas Sterling became the Sheriff of Middleburg, Virginia. He was always content. Natalie Sterling married Charlie Kanton. Natalie named her child, a girl, Chrissy. She would have another child with Charlie. Landon and Sabrina married, with Theo and Cas as both the Best Man and Man of Honor, with Cas insisting on being the Man of Honor for Sabrina. They had three children. America never forgot the events that came to pass in Sawyer Gulch. A memorial museum was erected over the ruins. It served as a reminder. A message. No one will forget Insinuation. Hopefully everyone forgets Hellfire. Production Continuity and Story Arcs Bryce died. Katherine was released. A Where Are They Now Segment aired. Trivia *Producers gave no Fs when they wrote this. That is why it is bad. Category:Hellfire Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Finales